The present invention relates to household food preparation appliances and concerns more particularly household food preparation appliances that include a motor installed in a housing, a working bowl having a bottom provided with an upwardly extending, hollow cylindrical sleeve and arranged to be mounted on the motor housing, a processing tool mounted for rotary movement within the bowl, and a lid provided to close the bowl.
In appliances of this type, the bowl is removable from the motor housing and the rotatable working tool is removable from the bowl. The tool has a tubular wall presenting a lower opening provided to fit over the sleeve and the sleeve permits the passage of a component, such as a shaft that extends from the motor housing, for rotating the tool. The tool has a lower drive element provided to cooperate with the drive shaft. An appliance of this type is disclosed in, for example, the patent document WO 98/43522, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
One drawback of these appliances is that they are poorly adapted to the processing of liquids, particularly because of the risk that liquid will be caused to flow upwardly along the outer wall of the sleeve and then through the sleeve into the motor housing.